


Jewels of the Sun

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arda Remade, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Fëanor makes three jewels in Arda Remade, and they do not feel right.He tells himself it is nothing until they start to whisper.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Jewels of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days June 10, 2020 prompt, Jewels of the Sun.

They whisper when he first makes them, these jewels that those outside his workshop call the Jewels of the Sun. 

Fëanor tries to ignore them. It is not that he is not proud of his creations, because he is. But they seem wrong, too warm as though they would be better if they only matched the night sky more and too alive, as though they are not solely his. 

_Brother_ one whispers in the middle of the night, and he is struck by the sudden image of a dark-haired elf staring at him, held apart by a sword. 

He drops his hammer, bringing his son running into the room. Maedhros seems wrong too, as though there is someone missing beside him. 

_Uncle_ the gem whispers again as the door shuts behind them, Maedhros insisting his father come to eat. 

_Grandfather_ the second one whispers eventually, one day when Maglor is a toddler, when he has brought him to the workshop to see. 

Maglor seems to hear the voice too, babbling away happily, and that scares Fëanor more than the other voices ever have. There is something missing now that Arda has been remade. He can tell that Námo wishes to speak, and Aulë, but neither will. Vairë’s tapestries are locked too far away, and he cannot go there when he has two young sons. 

The gem quiets at his look of fear, as he carries Maglor from the room even as his son calls farewells over his shoulder. 

_Fëanáro_ the third gem yells one day. 

That breaks the spell, sending Fëanor’s memories spilling forth into his mind of his first life. He does not hesitate, though he knows not how this will affect his own sons, how this will affect them all. 

He breaks the jewels, spirits rushing forth around him, until the room is full of them.

Finally they leave.

He does not speak of them again, nor does he tell anyone what has become of his jewels. 

When his parents appear for dinner, dragging Indis between them - well, Fëanor is not surprised when they announce Indis is pregnant with his new half-sister. 

No one else remember in the years that follow, until Fingolfin appears in his rooms, Fingon and Finarfin with him, and they speak quietly of what must be done. 

Elrond remembers too, but by the time he is born, Fëanor’s role in their plot is done.


End file.
